Alive
by witchy
Summary: A Hermione and Draco song fic inspired by the song "Alive" by P.O.D. Please R&R!


Alive

**A/N**: This is a Hermione/Draco songfic inspired by the song "Alive" by P.O.D. I was watching the music video, the part where the couple is kissing while the train was coming through, and I thought of Draco and Hermione and the Hogwarts Express for some odd reason. It's pretty mushy and leaves a lot of unanswered questions. Please R&R!

_Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted.  
So I learn from my mistakes_

Draco inhaled a deep, long breath before looking up at her sparkling amber eyes. They were slowly starting to water. 

_It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind_

"I'll never forget you Hermione." They had shared a final year at Hogwarts full of confusion, teasing, and pain...but had all been worth it. Her tears began to run down her soft cheeks as they embraced for the last time.

_I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly_

"Don't cry. We'll be together again someday," he said trying to comfort her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, wiping away her tears. He loved to see her uplifting smile, and that's the way he wanted to remember her.

_Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything_

"Don't forget me," she whispered into his ear.

"Never."

She touched his face, looking deep into his blue gray eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

_Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away_

He took her hand away from his face, then kissed each finger.

_I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly_

They then heard a loud whistling noise. 

"I have to go Draco. The train's here." She picked up her bags and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He had to feel his lips on hers one last time.

_Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I could never look away)  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)_

He put his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. Her bags immediately dropped to the floor as she put her fingers into his silvery blond hair. She held his kiss as long as possible, trying to program into her mind to never forget how savory sweet his soft lips tasted on hers. The train whistle blew again, and Hermione regrettably retracted from his embrace. Draco sighed, for that one moment he felt such strong desire and agony which he could not satisfy like he did the night before.

_I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly_

Hermione left, not looking back. She already knew how his face would look. It would be one of sadness and longing, and she did not want to remember him that way. She got on the train, telling herself she would see him again, but in reality, she knew it wasn't meant to be. That's why she let him take her. It was her last gift to him, and she didn't want to risk not getting a second chance. 

She sat down in an empty compartment, and as the Hogwarts Express began its route back to Platform 9 and 3/4, she whispered to herself, "Good bye Draco."

_I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly_

Draco watched the train until it slowly disappeared. 

"Draco, come now. Your father is waiting for you. You need to face the consequences of your actions."

"Good bye Hermione," he said to himself. Then he left with his mother, knowing that he probably would never see his lover again. 


End file.
